It is desirable among hunters that they have a convenient and portable hanging apparatus for vertically hanging game that has been killed, so that the game can be more easily skinned, dressed, or moved without the hunter lifting the animal without assistance. Previously, hunters had to search out two trees spaced closely together to tie a rope in between and physically lift the animal. This has been unsatisfactory for a number of reasons. There have also been provided in the prior art, more complicated devices that include winches or other moving parts. These are difficult to transport and set up in the woods. And, a one pulley winch system is not the most efficient way for one person to lift a heavy animal. Other prior art uses jaws or clamps that can damage a tree. What is desired is a simple, convenient, tree friendly, and portable way for a hunter to lift game so that it can be easily skinned, dressed and moved.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,256,123 to Meligovich discloses a game hanger that has hooks that dig into a tree trunk to hold game up.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,543,688 to Barchus discloses an animal skinning holder that includes racket jaws and a clamp for holding a small animal's leg.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,263,675 to Roberts et al. discloses a support assembly having connectors to form a triangular support structure adapted to be mounted to a tree.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,562,534 to McGough teaches a portable game hoist and skinning aid that is attached to a tree by encircling straps. This game hoist also uses a one pulley winch system.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,588,907 to DePietro discloses a portable game hoist which includes a main beam that can be used for vertical support.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,820,455 to Breedlove discloses a portable animal hoist that is attached around a tree.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,045,442 to Bounds discloses a heavy duty game hoist that is attached to a pole or tree and that is non-rotating.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,062,974 to Williams discloses a portable game animal support that is foldable and attachable to a tree trunk.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,202,868 to Murray discloses a collapsible hoist that is collapsible without disassembly of major parts.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,202,964 to Thornbill discloses a multi-purpose hanger that is attached to a support by a strap.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,695,688 to Owens et al. discloses a one pulley winch type portable game hoist for attachment to a tree or a pole.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,705,821 to Philipps et al. discloses a collapsible game hanger for attachment to the tow hitch of a pick up truck.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,739,964 to Gearhart discloses a portable deer hoist that is attached to a tree and uses a one pulley winch system.